The example inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and/or to a semiconductor device having improved electrical characteristics.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functional, and/or low manufacture cost. The semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. Widths and spaces of patterns of the semiconductor devices are being reduced for the high integration of the semiconductor devices. However, new exposure techniques and/or expensive exposure techniques are required for fineness of the patterns such that it is typically challenging to highly integrate the semiconductor devices. Thus, extensive research has recently been conducted directed to improved integration techniques.